


Missing

by Tmas



Series: Poetry- The Cringe Years [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing, Multi, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Another poem I wrote in high school. Part of my Poetry Cringe collection.





	Missing

Please see my heart  
And I'll give part.  
Give your love  
And understand life.

There's so much I can say,  
But I'll be okay.  
Let me help you,  
Just let me in.

Pour my love in your heart,  
No more pain to feel.  
I'll show you the real,  
The part that cares.

Father, I'd die for my love.  
Please show her my heart.  
Give her life,  
Because I miss her...


End file.
